Quincy Sharp
Quincy Sharp first appeared in Batman: Arkham Asylum as the Warden of Arkham Asylum. Though he was seemingly a minor character who was initially in a position of power, Sharp played a pivotal role throughout the series as he was revealed as a serial killer within Arkham Asylum and a puppet to the mad and sinister Professor Hugo Strange, with both men sharing a connection to a powerful criminal organization using them for their own operations and schemes. Initially, a political activist with a lust for power and an incentive to help his city contain the more dangerous criminals that it housed, Sharp was manipulated by Ra's al Ghul and his organization, the secret and worldwide society, The League of Assassins. Through their agent, Shiva, Sharp reopened Arkham Asylum under their deceptive persuasion and manipulation as part of a much larger scheme and used Joker's destructive plans for chaos as an incentive to do so. Years later, acting as the Asylum's Warden after he successfully returned it to full operations, Sharp still aspired to achieve further political aspirations by becoming Mayor and form powerful connections. To that end, Sharp allowed himself to be used as a pawn in a sinister plot constructed by Strange, who also worked with the League of Assassins for his own purposes and with orders from Ra's to further manipulate Sharp for political gain and control, to condemn all criminals, and many Gotham citizens, to oblivion. After he became Mayor through a calculated lie and deception in the wake of a massive and brutal Arkham Asylum Riot and breakout as part of one of the Joker's inhumane schemes, Sharp put Strange's ultimate plans into effect; and Arkham City, an anarchistic prison, was built in the heart of Gotham itself. Sharp was eventually horrified when he learned that Strange had planned from the very beginning to use Arkham City to murder thousands of individuals, many of them actually innocent victims. Strange did so through Protocol 10 -- the systematic destruction of the city and its inmates through missile and helicopter attacks -- after he manipulated the course of events within the prison to receive authorization from City Hall in order to enact such a violent and drastic measure. However, after the arrest of Batman (as Bruce Wayne), Sharp was betrayed by Strange, who personally had him put in the same prison that they both worked on together, where he remained until its shutdown after Strange's death, which occurred shortly after the ultimate failure of the mad professor's plans and reveal of his criminal activities to the people of Gotham City. After he realized the true nature of Strange and his status as an unwitting pawn, Sharp was left as a humiliated and fallen public figure and was eventually removed from office and arrested by the GCPD after Arkham City's shutdown. Not long after his arrest, Sharp committed suicide in his cell, unable to live with the reality that he would never regain the power he once held. Sharp died as he had lived, a weak and cowardly man, who was incapable of realizing the full ramifications of his lust for power. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins In the prequel to both Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, Quincy Sharp was a political activist. After he was manipulated by Shiva under her master's orders, Sharp revealed his intentions to reopen Arkham Asylum in light of the game's events in an effort to create a more secure facility for Gotham's more dangerous criminals. Road to Arkham After he apprehended the Joker, Batman called Warden Sharp to tell him that he would arrive in fifteen minutes. Warden Sharp notified the Arkham security staff of his frustration of the Joker's previous escape and that he would not tolerate any more incompetence among the guards, and stated: "We straighten out Arkham today, we straighten out Gotham City tomorrow". It's also strongly implied that Warden Sharp had seized the opportunity to run for Mayor after the current Mayor resigned due to the stress of the Joker's assault on City Hall and strapping him to an explosive vest. Batman: Arkham Asylum Warden Sharp and his security personnel greeted Batman with his arrival at Arkham. A team of heavily-armored, helmeted, asylum guards wasted no time in strapping Joker to a handcart and prepared to wheel him back to his cell. Sharp vocalized his disgust for the Joker and instructed his staff to take him down the intensive care unit, and double-checked that security was tightened. Sharp told William North, an Arkham security officer in charge of guarding the Intensive Treatment Lobby, that another Joker crime spree would cause him to lose support for his mayoral campaign. North assured Sharp that every guard was on duty and was present at Arkham. Sharp obviously had his doubts, however, as he eyed North seriously, and flatly told him: "I hope it's enough, Officer North, for your sake." Sharp stayed with North and another guard in the upper level of the lobby as Joker was taken through. He tried to assure Batman that Joker would change and said: "Don't worry, Batman. Next time you see this reprobate, he'll be a changed man. I have Dr. Young working on a cure as we speak." Sharp wasted no time in reporting to the secure unit upon hearing of Joker's escape from custody. After the takeover of the Intensive Treatment Center by the Joker, Harley Quinn took Sharp hostage and contacted Batman via several monitors in the Patient Pacification Chamber to show the bound and gagged Warden. Shortly after, the Joker's Henchmen invaded the heavily-guarded Arkham East, massacred the security guards on duty, and secured both the Arkham Mansion and the Botanical Gardens. They came across guards Aaron Cash and Zach Franklin escorting Dr. Penelope Young to her office. Upon overpowering the two guards after Young's escape, the henchmen contacted Harley about coming to the mansion grounds to torture Dr. Young's whereabouts out of Cash and Franklin. Batman rescued the two guards, although not before Harley had started for the mansion, with a captive Sharp in tow. Harley made her way through Arkham East to the Arkham Mansion with Warden Sharp where they came across Batman, stunned on the floor after a large explosion in Sharp's Office that was triggered by Dr. Young's attempt to retrieve his security codes from his safe. Harley removed the duct tape over Sharp's mouth before she smashed him over the head with his own cane. Harley took Sharp over to the Penitentiary where she forced him to read a variety of ridiculous and outrageous statements over Arkham's intercom system and struck him with an electrified stun baton as he refused. Batman followed them by tracking Sharp's DNA to the Security Control Room. Sharp watched in horror as a security monitor showed Harley free Poison Ivy, and the Joker setting loose all of the More Insane Arkham Mental Patients all over the island. Batman freed the Warden and received part of Arkham's security clearance codes, which allowed him to bypass previously inaccessible areas. Batman told the Warden to stay put while he went after Harley, and the Warden locked the door behind him. Batman returned to the Arkham Mansion where he made a startling discovery inside a secret chamber room within Warden Sharp's Office on the far left wall. Inside, there was a detailed blueprint map of Gotham City. Sharp had issued a proposal to the city official to build a new Arkham Asylum within a large section of the city, which had been approved. The Spirit of Arkham Warden Sharp harbored a dark secret, however; an alternate personality that referred to itself as "The Spirit of Amadeus Arkham". He believed that the only cure for insanity was death, and held a deep-seated hatred for every single inmate at the asylum, especially the Joker, whom that dark side of Sharp longed to murder, and also held the deep desire to burn Poison Ivy alive and lobotomize Harley Quinn. While under the Spirit's influence, Sharp left cryptic messages (referred to as "The Chronicles of Arkham") all over Arkham Island, that were hidden in hard-to-reach places and were behind sealed walls. The messages were stylized in a manner that was similar to those that Amadeus had left on his cell walls after he went insane. Those messages served as a journal of sorts, which described Sharp's experiences at Arkham and gradually made it more and more obvious that they weren't written by Amadeus, but by someone from the present. Upon finding all 23 messages and realizing that Sharp and the Spirit of Arkham were one and the same, Batman returned to the Penitentiary where he left him, only to find the Warden missing (a nearby Clayface commenting: "Why did the Warden take off so quick? I thought you told him to stay put?"), and a final message, which appealed to the one who read it to continue Sharp's dark work, and was scrawled on the floor in his place, with the word "Batman" that was written several times within the circular writing. The Chronicles of Arkham :'Deciphered Message # 1''' :I am the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Through my actions, I have saved this cursed city, though my own curse is to forever remain in the shadows. My story is carved into the very soul of Arkham and will only be revealed to those dedicated enough to discover it. :Deciphered Message # 2 :My family's blood ran through the heart of Gotham. We were doctors, politicians and teachers; we have been the organ cleaning the arterial filth from the city. We have been its servants giving all to protect it. And still it has chosen to hurt us. :Deciphered Message # 3 :As Gotham's veins slowly filled with pain and suffering, the effects were felt everywhere. My father fell first, infected by some foul disease; my mother lived on, but only in a dream. I returned to the family home to care for her where she remained in her bed for as long as her body continued to breathe. Her tears kept me awake at night. :Deciphered Message # 4 :My journey lasted little over a month. Visiting academics in both Metropolis and Keystone, I was exposed to a wealth of new ideas. I began my day returning home in good spirits, eager to see my wife and family. I ended it kneeling in their blood, broken fragments of my life pouring through dripping red fingers. :Deciphered Message # 5 :I returned to my work, but I could not shake the pictures from my mind. I should have been repulsed, but I was more eager than ever to find an explanation for why someone would do this. :Deciphered Message # 6 :They brought the animal before me, shameless and barking like a mad dog. For what felt like days I endured his boasts. He took pleasure recounting his actions, cataloging his depraved crimes. What should have been revenge turned to pity. This poor dog needed my help. :Deciphered Message # 7 :The island changed little over the years. Its reputation was in tatters, but I vowed to fix it. As the buildings were rebuilt I saw the future, a bright wonderful future. :Deciphered Message # 8 :New brick, metal and paint covered old wounds. Fresh blood was injected into the body. Bright new minds came and all swore to uphold our promises. We all knew we were the ones to fix this city. And the city would thank us. :Deciphered Message # 9 :My family's killer stood in front of me. Years of therapy have deemed him sane. I was proud to see him walk free. In exchange for his liberty the state required only a signature. He talked about wanting to walk in a park, how he longed to feel fresh air on his face, and then he took my father's fountain pen and killed my secretary. As he was subdued, he screamed out, pleading for forgiveness, for pity, but I had none. I watched as guards beat him to a stain on the floor. :Deciphered Message # 10 :Spring was a turning point, a new beginning, a glorious realization of my true destiny. My family's killer perished in an unfortunate accident. These animals cannot be cured. Like dogs, they only respond to discipline. And if that fails, then I was afraid that these accidents would have to continue. :Deciphered Message # 11 :I took a walk around my island. I passed by the penitentiary and felt nauseous at the thought of the filth it contained. I looked out over the Gotham Bay and in the distance I saw lights, no doubt boats bringing more filthy degenerates to my city. I swore again to protect her from this darkness. :Deciphered Message # 12 :I argued with the latest group of young, eager doctors. They bored me with theories and ideas, proving that they had no theories on how to cure these animals. Only one shared my vision. I offered her the chance to explore her dreams. She accepted. We'll make a good team. :Deciphered Message # 13 :The Gotham police dragged a new patient to the island. They said he was responsible for the disappearance of hundreds of the city's vagrants. As I looked at his disgusting body, all scales and teeth, my mind ran free, dreaming of delicious punishments to break this monster. Doctors gathered around, poking it, examining, but only I knew what would cure him once and for all. :Deciphered Message # 14 :The beast was too strong. His animal savagery nearly cost me my life. I took my frustrations out on a lone patient. His case notes suggested he was a paranoid schizophrenic. His pleas as I beat him to death suggested much more. His confessions were illuminating. My path was clear. :Deciphered Message # 15 :Every day I found the patients more distracting. Their insane mutterings and constant twitching disgusted me. There was only one way to cure this evil, only one way to purify the city and ensure its future. I needed to prepare myself. I needed to be ready. :Deciphered Message # 16 :I had a sudden pang of conscience. I sought counsel from my priest on the choices I had made. I asked him if it was a sin to kill in order to save a life. The holy man said all life was sacred, but a judgment would not be upon my soul if I acted to save another. I left the confessional with my soul uplifted, convinced more than ever I am doing a service not only to mankind, but to God as well. :Deciphered Message # 17 :I watched in silence as he brought in the woman. Her skin now a venomous green, the wanton creature no longer looked like a human being, much less a woman. The Bible says, "Suffer not a witch to live," yet he has once again delivered this female atrocity to our care. Once I have dealt with the monster, I think it will be time to see if green wood does, in fact, burn. :Deciphered Message # 18 :Sitting in the darkness outside of his cell, I watched the crazed twitching, listened to the disgusting words that came out from his mouth. How can I let a dirty animal live? He is the cancer I have sworn to protect the city from. :Deciphered Message # 19 :Curse me for a fool. How could I not see it until now? The Monster had a confederate! I hid in the darkness near his cell and saw with my own eyes one of the doctors whispering to him. She looked at him trough the transparent barrier with tenderness, with, dare I say, desire. My skin crawled with revulsion as she kissed the glass. Fighting the urge to dash the woman's head through the glass, I let her continue; the damnable clown might have shared secrets with her that would be useful once the mad dog has been executed. I'm sure the woman will reveal what she knows to me. If not willingly, then certainly under electronic persuasion. After that, a lobotomy, I think. Unfortunate for one so young, but her lust has put the reputation of Arkham at stake. Yes. A lobotomy, the very thing. There is no other way to ensure her silence in this regrettable matter. :Deciphered Message # 20 :Yet again I found myself watching him. No one can provide a cure. He laughs in the face of those who try. Amadeus would not have let him live and neither should I. One last sip of cognac and I was ready. :Deciphered Message # 21 :He watched as I entered the cell. He smiled as I showed him the knife. I told him how I will use it. How I will cleanse this city. And then terror. I was paralyzed. I struggled. I screamed, but I was silent. The monster looked at me, expressionless. He ran my blade slowly across my forehead; a smile cracked across his horrible porcelain face and I heard the filth fall from his mouth. Laughed and called me that horrible name. :Deciphered Message # 22 :It must have been Crane, another one who doesn't deserve to live. Why do these people thrive on chaos? Joker in particular desired anarchy and, since his escape, will no doubt wreak it upon my city. I feel this is the end for my diary. Joker will be recaptured, my story will be told. I am not afraid. If Arkham becomes my cell, then I will know I did my best. I will be remembered. :Deciphered Message # 23 :I am the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Even though Amadeus had long since passed, his spirit lived on, surviving, moving through the walls of his asylum. When it chose me, I felt proud. I was honored to continue his work. To cleanse this city. If you are strong-willed enough to follow my tales, you are strong-minded enough to deduce my identity. Come and find me, friend. Together, we will save Gotham. :Deciphered Message # 24 :My name is Quincy Sharp, the Spirit of Amadeus Arkham. You have done well to decipher my story and I pray it has helped on your path. I trust that through my writings you will do what is right. Please. I implore you, continue my work. This city deserves a savior; continue my work! After Arkham Asylum ﻿Following his successful mayoral election, one of Sharp's first acts was to rebuild City Hall (it was destroyed by the Joker right before his takeover of Arkham Asylum). Unfortunately, a suicide attack on his pep rally held at the rebuilt City Hall by the Titan-enhanced brother-sister team , T&T did massive damage, destroyed City Hall and killed hundreds. With that, Sharp gained the needed approval for Arkham City. The attack also forced Sharp to turn his own mansion into a temporary City Hall. However, an investigation by Batman revealed much of Sharp's past, that his family had a long military history, but Sharp himself failed the military academy and his application into the military was denied as well. According to a psychological profile by Batman, Sharp was a textbook schizophrenic, essentially a blank slate that was molded by a puppet master. It's revealed that this puppet master was Sharp's psychologist, Professor Hugo Strange, who also arranged for T&T's attack to get approval for Arkham City. Sharp's delicate psyche was so sensitive that just to operate, he had to be instructed by Strange to do even the most basic tasks like 'go to bed' or 'hang up the phone', and to do his job, he needed constant morale-boosting speeches that were fed to him by Strange. ''Batman: Arkham City After he survived the events of Arkham Asylum, Sharp took full credit for stopping the Joker and his plans to destroy Gotham. Sharp was seen as a hero and was able to use that notoriety to easily win his election for Mayor. In complete power and control, one of Sharp's first courses of action was to implement a plan that he had formulated for some time and had recently gotten approved by City Hall. The plan was to buy up a large portion of Gotham's slums, wall them off with reinforced barriers, and create Arkham City, the new prison for both the Blackgate Prisoners and the Arkham Asylum patients alike. Unlike Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum, Arkham City was an anarchistic prison where the inmates were not kept in cells and were given free reign, with the only rule that no attempts at escaping were tolerated. The penalty for breaking that rule was death, a punishment that Sharp entrusted with TYGER, an organization of mercenaries that he hired to patrol the borders, to carry out. Unfortunately, a few hours after Strange captured Bruce Wayne/Batman, Sharp finally broke free from Strange's control and tried to trace the money that was used to fund Arkham City back to its source, but was found by Strange, who then removed him from office after he sentenced him with treason, and put him inside Arkham City at the mercy of the inmates. Batman, who listened to Strange's announcement of Sharp's incarceration, tracked down Sharp, and, after he saved him from a mob of Two-Face's Henchmen who desired revenge against the ex-mayor, took him to the top of an adjacent building and interrogated him about Strange by threatening to drop him while he held onto his leg. After he learned everything that Sharp knew about Strange, including the fact that there was a party involved who also manipulated Strange's actions, Batman then threw him back onto the building, pointed out that Strange incarcerated anyone who knew about his plans, and told him to enjoy the legacy that he started that regarded the persecution of all criminals. Sharp was later seen at the Church and was questioned by Vicki Vale. After Arkham City After Arkham City's shutdown and the rescue of all of the Political Prisoners, Sharp was officially removed from his position of Mayor and was placed under arrest for all of the murders that he committed at Arkham Asylum, as well as for his involvement with Strange. However, due to the methods in which Strange used to control Sharp, there was no physical evidence of Sharp knowingly working with Strange and he was eventually released following a court decision. Gotham's citizens no longer trusted Sharp, however, despite his claims that he helped to make Gotham a safer place for its citizens through Arkham City. After he claimed that he had no knowledge of the illegal operations that were implemented in the conspiracy, Sharp was horrified and utterly at a loss for words when Vale presented to him, and on live television, a particular document with his signature on it. The document in question proved that Sharp had previously approved requisition orders for weapons that were funnelled into Arkham City nine months prior, including the rocket launcher that Joker had used to shoot down Vale's news chopper and murdered her pilot and friend. As a result Sharp was arrested again, found guilty, and jailed in a cell, with the remnants of his sanity tugged away by intensely real visions of Strange, imbued within Sharp's brain via the mad professor's mind control methods, which instructed the former mayor to commit suicide. After he realized that his life and reputation were both destroyed beyond repair and still seeing Strange as his master, Sharp hanged himself from his cell's light fixture with his bed sheets. Sharp's legacy was remembered as a weak and pathetic man, who allowed himself to be used in a conspiracy to murder thousands, simply to satisfy his desire for power. Personality A political climber, Quincy Sharp was a rather controversial individual as during his headway in Gotham politics and eventually becoming the Warden of Arkham Asylum, he seemed greatly focused in bolstering his political campaign to become the Mayor of Gotham City so that he could better help it. Even so, Sharp was not motivated by heroic intentions alone as he was displayed to be quite power hungry and among other things, had a deep hatred for the criminals that he was supposedly in charge of at Arkham Asylum and City. Sharp was an opportunist, he wanted to make sure that Gotham's citizens could lead happier lives, but also be revered as a great man while doing so. If for the greater good, Sharp would use that as a justification to behave illegally or do a bad thing for the good reason. Though it was unclear if Sharp was aware of Dr. Young's methods of creating the Titan Formula, by extrapolating Venom from the veins of an imprisoned Bane, he supported her campaign fully and probably wouldn't have cared about her methods otherwise. By using Dr. Young's Titan, Sharp also planned to cure and rehabilitate the Joker, but even that was an extension to boost his political career further so that he could become mayor. Sharp was somewhat pompous and haughty, though he was able to come off as the leader of Arkham Asylum and had done genuine good for its patients, he was quite ignorant, and in truth, was only a puppet to a true higher power, not to mention how the Joker's siege on Arkham occurred under his watch. He was credulous and would take any assistance to become mayor, even if it meant ignoring the legal or ethical duplicities, the deal was either too good to be true and there had to be an ulterior advantage or that the character themselves were dubious in their own right such as Shiva and Strange. Willingly, Sharp turned a blind eye to Strange's immoral experiments on forgotten inmates so that he would be become mayor and agreed to Shiva's deal to reopen Arkham Asylum with her master's help. In both situations, he was manipulated by Ra's al Ghul who took advantage over a weak man's lust for power. For all of his negative flaws, a positive thing that could be said about Sharp was that he seemed to care about the doctors of Arkham as he attempted to rescue Dr. Stephen Kellerman when he was kidnapped by Poison Ivy and seemed genuinely remorseful over the anarchy that was committed in Arkham City due to turning a blind eye beforehand and finally witnessed what his legacy became. Unbeknownst to many, Sharp himself was mentally troubled and suffered from multiple personality disorder and schizophrenia. When he became the Warden of Arkham Asylum, Sharp obsessed over its founder, Amadeus Arkham. After he learned more of Amadeus through the asylum's history and notes, Sharp became convinced that he was possessed by Amadeus' spirit and embraced that dual identity that was called The Spirit of Arkham. That side was cruel and sadistic and Sharp's hatred became intensified to the point of murder. After he believed that the only cure for evil was death, the Spirit of Arkham believed that the inmates were beyond saving and used his authority to torture and kill dozens of patients which he believed was for the true good of Gotham. However, Sharp became reckless to the point of attacking superior individuals such as Killer Croc and Joker, the last one almost cost him his life. With his cover blown, Sharp seemed consented in going to jail as he knew what he did, and that he did what he did solely for Gotham's own good, but left clues throughout Arkham Asylum to whoever would deduce his identity to carry on his noble work. Although not as prominent as his other traits, Sharp had a religious side to his personality as during his sways of conscience, he asked his local priest if what he did was truly the right thing. Eventually, that came to the point where Sharp believed that his work would be forgiven and would even be accepted by God himself. Batman's Database Profile Warden Quincy Sharp has been running Arkham Asylum for the past three years and has dedicated his life to restoring sanity to the so-called super villains that plague Gotham City. He is currently campaigning to become the next mayor of Gotham; to facilitate the campaign, he has instigated stringent new security and experimental research policies at Arkham. '''Height:' 5' 8" Weight: 190 pounds Attributes: * Intense dedication to "cleaning up" Arkham * Pompous and old-fashioned in demeanor, with a focus on his own political aspirations * Contempt for Arkham inmates and disinterest in the specifics of their treatment masks a cowardly nature Psychological Profile (Dr. Young) Warden Sharp Real Name: Quincy Sharp During my tenure at Arkham, I often find myself wondering if it is just the patients who need help. What is it about this place that brings out the worst in people? Warden Sharp clearly overcompensates for a variety of insecurities, and is an excellent practitioner of avoidance and denial. He actually believes it's he who has made a difference here, and not the doctors. The man is quite clearly a fool and for the sake of the asylum, I hope his mayoral campaign goes well. Additional Notes: Sometimes I feel his full attention isn't on the job at Arkham. I imagine this is due to his mayoral campaign, but the problem may run deeper. His constant interference and snooping into my work has been both annoying and patronizing. Hugo Strange's Psychological Profile Former Arkham Asylum Warden Quincy Sharp is now Mayor of Gotham City. Sharp won the election with a promise to radically reduce crime. After taking office, he enacted the controversial project to wall off the Gotham slums, creating Arkham City. Quotes *''"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!"'' *''"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign."'' *''"Inform Doctor Young her patient is here."'' *''"Curing Joker will cement my reputation.." *"Don't worry, Batman. Next time you see this reprobate, he'll be a changed man. I've got Doctor Young working on a cure as we speak."'' *''"Thank you, Batman. Joker's rehabilitation can only add to my...I mean, our reputation."'' *''"As of ten minutes ago, I have made it illegal to walk on the floors. Anyone caught doing so will...oh, this is stupid...have their legs removed and perform magic tricks for Emperor Joker. There I did it..."'' *''"This is Warden Sharp. Will all...aggghh, I'm doing what you want!"'' *''"All access to the mainland is denied. All Arkham staff should sit down and place their hands upon their heads."'' *''"This is the warden! Will all remaining Arkham staff please surrender to Joker!"'' *''"This is the warden. It is vital that everyone unload their sidearms immediately. I recommend unloading them into...I can't read this. Unloading them into your head!"'' *''"Please! Someone! Help me!"'' *''"He's taken control of the security overrides. I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless."'' *''"What? Oh... yes, of course."'' *''"It's useless. Half the code won't get you anywhere. We're trapped in here."'' *''"Good idea. Can't have someone of my stature fall back into their hands, now can we?"'' Trivia *Players of Batman: Arkham Asylum could discover a secret room in the Warden's Office, with an approved plan designed by Sharp himself to "clean up" Gotham City. That was located on the bare wall on the first left once Batman entered his office, where Batman must use all of his Explosive Gel on the middle of the wall. That location was not seen in any map or by Detective Mode. It was there that Sharp stored his most important documents, and were safely hidden away during the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. His personal computer and numerous filing cabinets were stored there. It was possible that Sharp had escaped with his most important files, as they appeared ransacked and the drawers were left hanging open when the room was discovered. How Sharp was able to get in and out of that room was never revealed. *If Batman returned to the guard room after he saved the Warden, Sharp appeared to be writing something down. However, the Warden likely heard the door open, panicked, and quickly sat back down under the desk. *Some of the random inmate chatter in Arkham City revealed some rumors about Sharp's actions of killing some of the inmates when he was Warden at Arkham Asylum. *The security badge on the Arkham Asylum Harley Quinn action figure mistakenly referred to him as "Webster Sharpe". *He was commonly referred to as "Sharpie" and "Warden Idiot" by many inmates, including the Joker and Harley Quinn, in both Asylum and City. *If Batman returned to the Church after beating the game in'' ''Arkham City, Vicki Vale interviewed Mayor Sharp. After Batman spoke to both Sharp and Vale, two Interview Tapes were unlocked. Sharp, Quincy Sharp, Quincy Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Mayors of Gotham City Category:Deceased Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Batman: Arkham City